My Only Sunshine
by crazyplotqueen
Summary: Lily expirences the joys of motherhood for a brief moment, until her sunshine is taken away. •RoR Oneshot•


**My Only Sunshine**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

Fingers wrapped tautly around the stick, Lily Potter's hand shook as she processed the information. She looked from the pregnancy test to the box, back to the test again to try and decipher if what the test was telling her really was true. Was she pregnant?

Immediately Lily's trembling hand flew down to her stomach, and she lifted her shirt up, her fingers ghosting over her smooth skin. She certainly wasn't far along if she was.

Lily felt a jolt of nervousness as that thought ran through her head. Was she seriously having a baby? Creating another person? The thought of that made her anxious...but strangely, elated too.

She was elated at the idea of creating someone that would love her as much as she would love it. And this child would be James' too, and Lily knew she loved James with all her heart.

A sudden rush of excitement prompted the young woman to rise gracefully from her cold bathroom floor and opening the door, leaning out of the room.

"James! Come here a minute!" She hollered down the hall of their tiny home, a grin spreading on her lips.

* * *

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

Lily's soft, melodious voice whispered throughout the tiny nursery, the sound of a paint roller against the wall following in. Sitting on the carpeted floor of her nursery, the young woman was splattered head to toe in sunshine yellow paint. It was tangled in her dark red hair, her overalls, on her creamy skin. But what was most noticeable about her appearance was her rounded, prominent bump. Her baby, her little sunshine.

" _You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know just how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine aw-"_

"You should sing more often. It's heavenly," A mischievous voice chuckled from the door. Lily's bright green eyes swept the room, zeroing in on her husband, and her grin grew even larger when she caught sight of him. Dark tousled hair, warm hazel eyes, and a smirk that spelled mischief was her idea of heaven.

In just a few strides, he crossed the room and moved over to her, bending over as she pressed her plush lips to his. His lips tasted like butterbeer, she realized with a soft giggle. It was moments like these where she felt like she was floating among gossamer clouds in the sky. His hand slowly interlaced with hers, and a silky, warm feeling tingled across her skin.

"I'm not good at singing. That's why I don't do it often," Lily snorted, struggling to rise to her feet because of her huge abdomen. "What do you think?" She asked, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"It… Looks great. Better than anything I could do," James admitted with a smile, scratching the back of his head. He gazed around the room, his blue eyes flicking from the crib to the new dresser in the corner of the room. "You got all this done by yourself?" He breathed, awestruck by how quick she could work. Lily was only up here for three hours.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy." She beamed, proud that he was impressed by her diligence.

"Well, dinner is finished. Do you need any help?" He murmured, grazing his fingertips across the new cream dresser.

"Could you set these curtains up? I couldn't reach," Lily said softly, holding up some yellow curtains with orange ducks. She grinned, glancing at them once more. "I just think they're so cute."

"They're wonderful. I just can't see why they're not snitches instead of ducks," James rolled his eyes, then tapped his wife's belly playfully. "This ones going to be a seeker. I can feel it."

"You wish." Lily snorted, then began to leave the room as her husband searched around for the screwdriver. "I'm starved. See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick. Go get some dinner, baby." He nodded to her, beginning to attach the curtain rod to the window.

The redhead left the room, padding down the hall. Her delicate hands ghosted over her bump for a moment lovingly, and that sweet, secret smile appeared again.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"_

* * *

He was her sunshine, her only sunshine. And no one was going to take her sunshine away from her. Not even Voldemort.

Lily had heard a sharp scream coming from her living room, then a loud thump on the wooden floor. She knew it was her husband, her love, her James. She knew Voldmemort had taken him. The hollow feeling of loss and bitter pain settled into her stomach, one she knew she would not shake loose, but Lily Potter shed no tears. She did not weep.

She had one purpose, one goal now for however longer she may live. To protect her sunshine, her baby, her Harry.

The child was born a few months ago, and he was her world, even before he was born. Now the pair were huddled upstairs in his nursery, furniture piled up against the door as a barricade, as Lily debated what to do. Should she jump from the window? Should she try to fight back? Either one could result in death to herself and her dear Harry. Lily was not okay with her son dying.

Lily was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard the baby in her arms gurgle happily, and a somber yet sweet smile graced her lips. He had no idea. He was an innocent in all this, and she found it wonderful.

The handle on the door jiggled, but Lily paid it no mind. She had only moments to be with him.

"You are my whole world," She breathed to him, pressing her plush lips to Harry's temple.

Her moment was interrupted as the door behind her exploded, the barricade blowing to bits with it. Lily pulled the baby close to her warm chest, running towards the far wall in an attempts to protect him. No one would get him. Not tonight. Not while she was breathing.

Lily's green eyes flicked over to the intruder that swept in, a translucent man with angular features, her reckoning and end. He who would not be named. The Dark Lord. Voldemort.

She glanced down at little Harry in her arms, and took a shaky breath, her emerald eyes turning a dark, steely color.

"You will not take my sunshine away."

* * *

 _{Room of Requirement} Pop a Balloon (All prompts), Wand's Wood (Rowen Wand)_


End file.
